Zephyr the Opinicus
Zephyr the Opinicus is a unique OC, introducing an entirely new species into the fandom. Zephyr is the only opinicus that originates from the My Little Pony fandom. Physical Characteristics Zephyr is a male opinicus, approximately as large as a male cougar or panther. He has a dark gray coat. While typically the mane color wouldn't apply to griffons, Zephyr has introduced manes with his species, which are similar to lion manes, except that they do not go up the back of the head and on to the top. Zephyr's mane is a lighter shade of dark grey. Zephyr has medium blue eyes. He is healthy for his species, and he has a wing power of 14. (For reference, Rainbow Dash has a wingpower of 16.) Biography Zephyr was found by a family of ponies living on a farm near Manehattan. The family discovered Zephyr's egg when their father, who owned the farm, took them out into the woods near their farm for a hike to the local hot springs. When they arrived, they found the egg near a pool in the center of the hot springs. The pony family ate everything in their picnic basket to make room for Zephyr's egg, and even then, it would barely fit. Once they arrived back at home, they kept the egg warm for 3 days until Zephyr hatched. His new step-parents did not know what he was, so his stepmother took him with her and his 2 step sisters when she had had enough of the country life. In Manehattan, he was taken to the local hospital for an examination. All of the staff there thought he was a griffon, and thus treated him as such, until one of the doctors, who had studied at Canterlot University, realized he was not like most other griffons. He requested to be the one to do the examination. Zephyr passed his examination with flying colors. While he slept on a chair in the waiting room, his stepmother went to talk to the doctor about the results. She discovered that he was not a griffon, but an opinicus, which was an entirely different species, which little was known about. The doctor told her that he might start bringing dead stuff to her and that he might be spending a lot of time in water, and that it was perfectly normal for griffons and opinicus. He also noted that he might learn how to use magic, and he gave Zephyr's stepmother a notebook to keep track of all the strange things that he did and if anything happened. When he was approximately 2 and a half weeks old, his family took him to their apartment complex's pool. His stepmother was a very successful jeweler and she lived in a very wealthy apartment complex. She let him play in the shallow end while she talked with one of her neighbors. Zephyr moved to the deep end. One of Zephyr's stepsisters said "Look! Mommy! Griffy's not coming back up!" Immediately, Zephyr's stepmom alerted the lifeguard, who dove into the pool and brought Zephyr to the surface, setting him on the pool's edge. His stepmother fainted when he didn't move. About 15 seconds after she fainted, Zephyr coughed once and looked around, seeming to say "Why are you looking at me like that?" The neighbors kept watch over him and his stepsisters until his stepmother recovered and took Zephyr and his sisters back to their apartment. Zephyr's stepmom noted that days events. Zephyr visited the country the next week. His older stepbrothers helped his father tend to the fields, and they were about to plow their fields 2 days after Zephyr came. On the day before, it was an exeptionally windy day. Zephyr was bored, and his stepfather said that he couldn't plow with the wind blowing. The dirt was too dry and the wind would blow it all away. As he said that, Zephyr thought about what the wind was, and he realized that the wind was the air that was picking stuff up. He says what he thought literally translated to "Hey. Wind. Stop blowing." And it did. His stepfather and stepbrothers managed to plow their fields the next day. Zephyr stayed with his stepfather for the rest of the summer. When it was about Fall, his brothers and sisters went off to school. Zephyr's stepmother was wondering when he was going to say his first word. He was being very quiet, not bawling or crying, but not laughing either. His stepmother looked up when their kids first started to talk, and Zephyr was 3 months behind them. As his stepsisters left for their schooling one day, Zephyr said aloud "Where are they going?" That day, a lot of notes were taken on Zephyr's stepmother's part. Not only could he speak words, but he could make complete sentinces, and he could also read some. Thus, his mother decided not to send him to school, seeing as how he was able to learn very easily how to read and write. A couple years passed as he grew and grew. Zephyr heard about how the ponies took the water up to cloudsdale using something called a tornado. He wanted to watch, and his stepmother and stepfather took him to see it being done. The ponies flew around in circles, and suddenly, the water was lifted out of the pond! To Zephyr, it seemed like magic. When he went back to the farm, he tried the same thing, execept with the wind, out in an open field. His stepfather panicked when he saw the tornado and Zephyr just standing there, and took him and his brothers down to the cellar. As soon as he shut the door, the roaring stopped. His father went back up, and it was gone. Zephyr later confessed to making the tornado. The entire family realized that he could control the wind, and he got the nickname Zephyr. This name stuck, and he decided his name was Zephyr the Opinicus, which he liked better than Rocky the Griffon, his original name. Two more years passed, and Zephyr was now bigger than his aging step parents. His stepaunt on his mother's side had died, and Zephyr's stepmother recieved her house, which was in Ponyville. His stepmother decided that it was time for Zephyr to "Leave the nest" as she put it. On the day he was set to fly to Ponyville, his parents asked him one question. "Why didn't you ask us why you weren't like us?" She said. "I knew I was different from the start. I'm not worried about that now. I'll come visit you again sometime." Zephyr said, before flying off. Zephyr now lives in Ponyville, stopping tornadoes created by storms that have gotten out of hoof. It's a risky job, but it pays well. Differences between Griffons and Opinicus While Griffons are very strict about staying with one mate and one mate only, opinicus are a little bit more loose about mating. If two mated griffons don't like each other, they're stuck that way unless one of them dies, and even then, they can't re-mate. Opinicus, however, can leave their mates if they're not pleased with how they're acting and they can find another one. Just because an opinicus mates once doesn't mean that it's mates with it's partner. Both partners have to agree that they're happy with their partner before they're considered mates, and most opinicus want to stay within the parameters of their species. Category:Non-Pony Category:RP Blog Category:OC Category:Blog Category:Text blog